This is Me?
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: AU/Ally Dawson is self-made upcoming artist. A label finally decides to takes her up... on one condition. She ditches her keyboard and has actual choreography on stage. With cute background dancers and new challenges thrown at her, she wondering if she's really up for this pop star world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I made it a goal this summer to write an entire multi chapter in a summer and this one is it. It's sorta a remake of American Dream and also an idea that sparked my mine from Twitter (thanks Katie and Cassie btw). I'm so excited to really challenge my writing and do this for you guys. And also thanks to Meg for agreeing and starting to be my beta reader for the story as well :) Enjoy.**

* * *

"Nice job, Ally. You did wonderful."

"You always say that dad."

It was always the same routine for Ally Dawson. Her so called music career, if she could even call it one wasn't exactly starting the way she wanted. Sure, she didn't believe instant fame would come to her, but it's been a year now. Shouldn't there have been some progress? It was tough out there for an indie artist. Or so, that is, what she likes to calls herself. All her songs are written by herself as well as the countless demos she keeps in the back of her car. It's not like she would ever get discovered. Living in L.A., you are either a major star within your first five years or moving back home. That's just how this industry works. Or at least that is what her dad told her.

Ally's been there for four and her fifth year was approaching fast.

Her dad, despite him attending every show and being there for her morally, reminds her that he's only paying for her "career" until the five year mark. Then she's on her own or working at the family's successful music store in Florida for the rest of her life, with her dad saying. "I told you so". For the past month or so, her dad has been staying with her in L.A., leaving her aunt and uncle to run the shop down in Miami while he was gone. This made her happy that he was supporting her music, but fearful that her time was running out.

"Because you did honey. And so did the tens of people at your gig today as well." She froze. He didn't mean it to sting but it did. Tens of people, that's all she's got for a following. She's tried almost everything. Youtube, agents that ended up taking her money before she had the chance to use it. All of it was becoming useless. This was her goal. This was her dream. She's been through so many roadblocks that she might move back to Miami herself. "Thanks, dad." Her only reply before she walked over to the bar which the bartender gave her the same look he does every week. "You want the regular Ally?" She nodded. "Thanks, Dallas. That would be nice." He nodded before sliding the drink towards her. "Figured you want it as soon as possible." He winked before walking towards the end of the bar.

She smiled for the first time since her performance, but it quickly faded looking back at her drink. She felt a presence next to her as she began to take her cup in her hands. "Dad, I get it. You didn't mean it. I don't need the usual lecture." Sipping her drink, she didn't expect the voice to reply. "Wow, that's the first time I met a potential signee and I got mistaken as a father." She spits out her drink, right on him.

And that was when Ally Dawson, met one of the people who changed her life. The day she met the head of Ramone Records.

* * *

Two weeks later, she is walking inside a large building with her bag clutched against her chest and the best music she's got. The place seemed like a dream. It was big and busy just like she thought it would be. It was great. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm checking in for a meeting with Ronnie Ramone." She spits out quickly to the lady at the reception desk. She eyed the brunette before popping her gum. "Hmm...let's see. Dawson….Dawson...Daw-oh. You are actually on here." Ally frowned at the comments before looking down at her appearance. Did she look bad? "Sorry, we get a lot of fakers in here. Here's your pass. You're meeting him on the eighth floor. Someone will guide you once you are there." She slides the clippable pass across the desk to Ally who stared in awe for a second before clipping it onto her Beatles shirt.

She walks onto the elevator and that's when every single thing that could possiblly go wrong, went wrong inside her head. _What if this was a trick? What if they don't like my songs?_ She thought. Slowly sinking down the wall as it went up. A ding took her out of her thoughts as she was at the assigned floor. Taking a deep breath, the brunette slowly walked out to an long hallway.

"Hi, Ally Dawson?" She turned around following the voice to a latina, around her height and nods. "Trish Dela Rosa, nice to meet you. You don't look like the others he's brought in. Don't worry that's good. Follow me." Ally trying to wrap her head around what she said absentmindedly follows the girl. "You don't talk much, or maybe you are nervous? I guess I would be too. I wouldn't worry much. I'm sure you'll be fine." She continued as they walked down the hall and took a couple turns. "Do you tell that to everyone?" Trish stops at a door as Ally spoke. "Honestly, yes. Forget that. This is your stop. Good luck, we might just be working with each other more often." She smiled before walking swiftly out of sight. Ally sighed before looking at the door in front of her before taking a deep breath and opening it.

"Ms. Ally Dawson, or should I call you spit talker?" She smiled a little but cursed silently at herself for her foolish act. She sent a quick fake smile before taking a seat in front of his desk. "So… I reviewed your demos that you gave me. That were conveniently in your car..." At this point, all Ally wanted to do was sink lower into her seat. He closed his folder that Ally noticed that was on his desk. "Let's get down to it. I like you and your voice. But…" Ally gulped. "You would need some fine tuning as they say. "I'll give you a deal. A year...of us re-doing you...your style, stage presence, inner self… and when the year ends... If you hate it, we part ways, you love it. You will have a guaranteed five year contract with Ramone Records. What do you think?"

Speechless, couldn't describe what Ally was feeling right now. It was an incredible opportunity with a record company known for their success with up and coming recording artists. "I...I love it. It's amazing." He stood up as he adjusted his suit. "Good, we will get all the legal mumbo jumbo out tomorrow with media and stuff in the coming week. I like you Ally Dawson. Don't make me regret this." He reached his hand out. "Do we have a deal?"She smiled boldly before taking his hand.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Oh hello! Yes new chapter in 5 days yay! But seriously I'll have a set day of the week by next week. It will either be wednesdays or fridays I'm not sure yet. Whenever I post it on next week, I guess! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and shoutout to Meg once again for beta reading.**

* * *

"We are excited to announce that we have signed Ms. Ally Dawson to Ramone Records under our 1 year trial program."

There was applause heard around the press room as Ronnie finished his statement. Ally couldn't stop smiling as she saw her dad sent her a thumbs up from the crowd. Everything was too good to be true at this point. She looked to her left to see Trish, whom Ronnie announced as her head of events. But simply said, she was her manager.

"Introducing Ms. Ally Dawson, will come up here and she will answer a few questions." After reading the nod from Ronnie, like she was told to, she walked onto the platform next to him. Her sight became a blur as about twenty different cameras were pointed at her direction, flashing away. "Any questions?" She shakingly asked into the small microphone. She pointed to the reporter in the front that quickly raised his hand. "So what is your style musically?" She smiled. "Well it's definitely a more-"

She was interrupted, "Pop rock princess right here, ladies and gentleman…." Ally looked up at him in surprise.

 _Pop Rock princess?!_ She thought. _When did that happen?_

* * *

"Ronnie, may I ask why you told everyone that I'm the next Pop Rock Princess?" Ally asked as he guided them down the halls of the building the next day. Trish was straggling behind them with her phone and clipboard. "Look Ally...I told you I like your voice...but we already have someone who does your style. Hell, everyone does your style. We need a new face in Pop Rock. Avril is getting older so...nothing like having the future in the present." She shook her head. "But none of my songs are pop rock…" He puts his arm around her shoulders. "That's why we have songwriters, producers to assist you Ally. Calm down. You will be a hit. Now focus, I have some people you need to meet." Ally gulped and looked at Trish who was typing away on her phone continuously before they all stopped at a door. She looked up to see the infamous red light on the door, which happened to be turned off. Explaining why Ronnie was able to easily bust into the room.

That and he's the CEO of Ramone Records.

"JIMMY! How's it been?" The producer looked up from the soundboard and smiled at Ronnie. "Swell, Ronnie. We are just finishing up with the princess." Ally tilted her head in confusion. She leaned towards Trish. "I thought I was the princess…" Trish giggled softly. "You are the future Pop Rock Princess. But she is the Pop Princess." Ally looked up again to see her walk out. "Kira Starr?!" Ally said with her mouth a little too wide. Kira Elizabeth Starr. Everyone knew who she was. Singer, actress, dancer and model, she did it all. Ally gulped. It wasn't every day you meet someone with that much power so fast in the industry. She both looked up to and envied Kira Starr. She hated her guts but at the same time wanted to melt in a puddle. Now she's has to be the Kira of a different platform. If that didn't add enough to the pressure. "Yeah, that's muah...who are you?" The young girl replied. "Kira, this is the new signee Ms. Ally Dawson. Ally, Kira was in the program you are in right now two years ago." Kira beamed at the statement, seeing her in a new light. "Oh yay! Another me….I love when he brings in new signees. It's a pleasure. It has honestly changed my life. I totally run this place...other than Mr. Ramone." The older man laughed. "This gal. You can learn a lot. She's our Pop Princess and you are the future Pop Rock Princess." Kira nodded in approval as Ally took in some deep breaths.

"Oh Kira, you have to meet up with-" "Yes, Ronnie. I know Moon at three o'clock this afternoon.. I'm aware. Bye everyone. Great meeting you." She rushes out the door and closes it behind her. Ally and Trish sit on one of the couches in the room as Jimmy sits back at the soundboard. "Oh I'm sorry. You haven't met Jimmy Starr, Award winning producer and the studio's first Grammy winner." Ally commented, "Impressive." He chuckled, "Thank you young lady." Jimmy replied. Ronnie interjected, "He is gonna be with you throughout your first year recording your EP. You guys can meet whenever, but make sure you coordinate with Trish because you have other events." Looking down Ronnie's watch started beeping. "Oh shit, I gotta catch a meeting. Ally, enjoy yourself and Jimmy and Trish keep up the great work." With rushed goodbyes, he left the room closing the door.

"So Ally… are you ready to become a superstar?" She shrugged. "I guess. Should I take out some of my lyrics?" Jimmy shook his head. "Ronnie already arranged your lyrics and melody with me for your first single." "Oh.." she sank a little in her seat. The record label isn't considering her work. Maybe she knew something was too good to be true about this whole thing. "Relax Ally, this happens to all new signees. They just want to test your voice out there in the public." Trish mentioned. Ally nodded understanding and Jimmy mumbled something under his breath. "Did you say something Jimmy?" Ally asked. "No just notes in my head." He sent a small smile and looked at the girl for a minute. She was new and wasn't aware of what they are gonna do to her. What she would experience….he knew that there were two possible outcomes to this. She quits and exposes herself to no fame or she makes it and ends up like….her.

"Mr. Starr have you happened to have seen- oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Jimmy looked up at the young man at the door frame. "Yes, of course you are...like always." "Oh." "Boy, I'm kidding. Come in Moon." Ally looked up in awe to see a blonde haired god as she would like to say. His hair seemed to drizzled in sweat and he was wearing a tank which exposes his toned arms. Not to mention his face. "I'm looking for Kira. They said she was with you…." Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "No she was suppose to be going to you." The blonde sighed before observing the rest of the people in the room. "Hi, Trish and hi…." He blinked a couple times at her face, trying to figure out something, "umm you look familiar." Trish nodded. "I did twit about her. This is Ally Dawson." Austin nodded. "Yeah, that must be it. He walked over and put his hand out. "Austin Moon, I'm a choreographer here." She smiled before shaking his. "Ally Dawson, new signee." The young man smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you Dawson." The smiled turned to a smirk, but neither had released the others' hand. It was strange. They liked it...the feeling of the others' touch. Ally assumed that it was due to her still young hormones and the fact that she highly in fact turned on by the male in front. Austin on the other hand, wasn't sure. He just liked it. Trish coughed, bringing both of them out of their thoughts. "I should probably mention this while you are both here." They separated hands before she continued. "Ally, Austin will be your choreographer and lead dancer."

"Wait, I thought I was with Kira for the next year." Trish snapped at him lightly. "Yeah, change of plans Moon. You are doing her MMVA performance next week then you are with Ally for the year unless necessary elsewhere. Ronnie's orders." Austin's shoulders shrunk down and groaned. "Oh, no offense Dawson." She was still a tiny bit offended even with the apology. "No I understand. It's sudden." Austin's phone buzzed. "It's Kira, asking where I am… I have to go. Bye guys, and I will see you later Dawson." She nodded and he exited out the door with another slam. "So I have to work with him?" Ally asked gently.

"Yeah, Austin's not bad…" She hesitated, Ally noticed not sure what was coming next. Trish continued, " really…he's a nice guy." Trish shook her head. "She just makes him... different." Ally stared at Trish confused at her wording. "What does that mean?" "Kira seems to be nice on the outside Ally for now. But when she finds out you are a threat, let alone taking her favorite dancer, well she isn't going to take it lightly." Jimmy commented. "How would you know?" The older man chuckled. "Well, I did raise her, Ms. Dawson. She's my daughter." Ally facepalmed. "Kira and Jimmy Starr! It makes so much sense now and you look like each other. Oh my...I'm sorry." Jimmy nodded at the brunette.

"Me too."

* * *

She walks into her apartment later that day to see suitcases in her living room. "Dad?" She looked up to see her old man, moving the last of his stuff to the center of the living room. "Hey Ally…" She walked slowly towards him. "Where are you going?" He sighed before sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him. She sits down and leans her head on his shoulder. "Ally, you have a record deal now. There is no sense of me staying with you at the moment. You are gonna be off doing big things. I'm gonna head back to Miami for a bit." He pats her shoulder as she snuggles more deep into his chest. "I'm going to miss you Daddy." He sighs. "Don't worry… I'll be back." He looks down at her.

"When I do...my daughter is going to be a superstar."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heyoooo so remember when I said I'll have a set date...yeah sike. Some stuff is going down right now. So I'm probably gonna post a little more unorganized or keep it like this and surprise ya'll hmmm... anyways. Thanks to Meg once again (yes every chapter this will probably happen) for beta reading and shoutout to me for most of my mistakes being that I typed most on my phone. Alright I'll shut up and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ally, I like the run, but don't force yourself to go higher than your comfortable octave range okay?"

The brunette nodded at the older man before taking a sip of her water. It is been a week of full on recording demo after demo, trying to pick out her perfect first single with the label which was due in three days, to be presented to Mr. Ramone. It wasn't Jimmy's or Ally's fault either. She noticed that her completed demos seem to either not work out with her voice or mysteriously become no longer readable the next day. She pushed that aside.

"Hey can you actually come out here for a second Ally?" She nodded before taking out her headphones and walking out of the booth to Jimmy. "Look, this one you have in here. It's a hit." Ally started jumping in the air happily. "BUT" She suddenly stopped worried. "We can NOT tell anyone who doesn't need to know… and when we do. It's in this room. We have been losing too many recordings lately. I don't want this one gone too." She nodded understanding. As excited as she was, she has to stop ranting to Trish about it in the workroom.

"There could be a mole in our record company."

* * *

She takes her half an hour break to walk around the building. She hasn't gotten a chance to explore it, really get a feel of it. She enjoys meeting the advertising team, as well as the lucky interns of the summer of 2016. She strides through the building before reaching the rehearsal hall. She smiles as she looks up at all the plaques received by the company and its artists. She smiles seeing the company's most recent success story, Kira with her gold plaque on the wall. Ally hoped she would be the next one up there.

Her thoughts were interrupted by music playing in the nearby rooms. She follows the noise to the end of the hall where she finds a familiar face. She smiles. She's seen Austin a lot in the past few days surprisingly. He's been stopping by her lunch table, they appear to be elevator buddies when they are getting into work. She totally no longer sees it as a coincidence of them both getting to work at 7:15 a.m. exactly to sign in. The brunette is memorized watching him move. It was a Kira song, most definitely. The MMVAs are only in a week. She didn't want to stop him, but he looked as though he was gonna pass out.

"Hey ballerino." A groan was heard before the blonde stopped dancing and turned off the music.

"Why must you always refer to me as the male term for a ballerina, Dawson?" Ally shrugs before making her way over to him. "I wanted to…" She pauses trying to find the right words, but when they don't come to her she goes with, "Working on the performance?" Austin nodded, grabbing his drink from the front of the room. "Yeah, I mean it's like a last blowout you know...this performance is really important for her international career. Don't want to disappoint her or Ronnie." The brunette nods understanding. "How's the first single going?" Ally opened her mouth but then remembered her promise to Jimmy. She liked Austin, BUT trusting him with this was something else. "Good, we have some demos still being looked at." He nodded in acknowledgement as he drank his water. Ally gulped watching the sight of him drinking. As she was about to embarrass herself, they hear someone coming in. "Hey Austin." She recognized it as Kira's voice. "Hey!" He said dropping his water. Kira walked over to Austin pulling him down. "You're so sexy when you're working babe."

Ally widens her eyes before looking away at Kira "kissing", or what she would call it,sucking his throat dry of moisture, Austin. She didn't fail to notice the boy's hands going down to her butt then, which she shuddered in disgust. Austin took a deep breath when she detached herself from his mouth. She turned towards the brunette who was trying not to have her mouth drop. "OH HI….it's Ally? Right?" Ally nodded before walking backwards a bit. "OH look at the time, I have to...go." Ally said before turning around and leaving the room. She didn't hear a single word of protest from either, but she swore she can hear the smirk Kira had on her face. Now she gets why they say that she changed him.

It was like he turned into someone else.

* * *

"AND WE ARE DONE!"

Ally screamed in delight before running out of the booth. "I can't believe it! We might actually have my first single!" The older man chuckled. "Yep, I have some mixing that needs to be done to it, which I will do tonight. Trish, don't tell Ronnie till tomorrow. I don't want him rushing into things." He takes the flash drive out of the mixer. "It's here, and on the mixer, and on Ally's computer. We have multiple copies of this thing. We aren't losing this time." Ally cheered some more before hugging everyone in the room cause that's what Ally does.

The next day they all were in the boardroom. Ally fingers tapped the table quickly ,anxiously as the song began to play. Despite the fact that she had a contract for a year, she was scared of rejection. Maybe he would even rip up my contract and… She thought. Then something, no someone touched her arm. She looked up to see Trish smiling. She smiled back which calmed her down. Trish has been becoming more and more her rock lately. Despite practically being her boss, Trish was the best person to talk to as she told it like it was. The song ended and the room went quiet. Mr. Ramone whispered to some of the people next to him at the end of the table. Trish and Ally held hands while Jimmy's leg slightly began to shake. Ronnie nodded to the other people before staring at Ally and Jimmy. "Ally..." She gulped and looked up at him.

"Congrats on your first official studio single!"

* * *

Ally squealed her way into the small breakroom she found herself becoming comfortable in. "Trish, my first single can you believe it!?" The Latina shook her head. "Yes Ally, I was in there when it happened. Now before I freak out with you, I have to do my job." The brunette stopped celebrating to hear her out. "Alright, your cover shoot is Monday. You start promo on Wednesday and-" Trish was interrupted. "Congrats on the single, Dawson." Ally smiled turning around to see the blonde. "Thanks Austin." He smiled before looking at Trish. "Sorry Trish, were you-" "Yes, yes I was…anyways. Ally, we have a meeting with Mr. Ramone at 4 p.m." Ally nodded, while Austin began to laugh. "Well, enjoy boring promo meetings, Dawson." "Moon, you are on the attendance list too…" The Latina mentioned looking at her tablet once again. "Haha...I guess you are going to suffer with me." Austin muttered a few words before walking out of the breakroom. The girls laughed at his exit. "I like this Austin." Trish said sitting down. "What do you mean?" "I told you...Kira makes him different. She's so aggressive when it comes to him...so is he with her? Maybe, I don't know. But, I do know ever since you showed up...he's been the dorky guy I went to college with."

"You knew him before working here?" Ally asked with a nod from Trish. "Yeah, he's the one that got me the job after he made it big in the company's dancing department. Lead choreographer has its perks."

* * *

Walking into the boardroom for the second time made Ally less nervous. She looked around to see Mr. Ramone as well as some different people than this morning. Austin sat in his seat on the opposite end of the table, playing with his fingers. She took a seat next to him, and Trish took the seat next to her. Austin leaned over to Trish and whispered. "Trish, what's this meeting about?" "Don't you think I would have told you if I knew, Moon? It's probably prom-" She was interrupted once again by the opening of a door. They looked up to see a group of people including what seemed to be Kira walking in and either standing against the wall or taking a seat. She sends a wink to Austin which had Trish sending Ally a hurling motion her way. She giggled before hearing a cough in front of them. Mr. Ramone sat in front of them. "Hello, ladies and gentleman. You all have one thing in common. You are going to MMVAs." Everyone smiled while Ally and Trish both looked at each other in confusion. "Mr. Ramone...what about me and Trish?" The man nodded. "Yes, include you and Trish. Oh, I didn't announce it. Ally, I got you a announcer spot at the MMVAs this year." Her mouth dropped. "I'm gonna be on sss-tage." He nodded. "You can announce your single, mingle with some stars, it's perfect for a beginner's point." She smiled before high fiving Trish.

"BUT RONNIE, WHAT ABOUT MY PERFORMANCE?!"

Everyone turns to look at the girl standing up out of her seat, better known as Kira. Trish rolled her eyes before typing on her tablet once again. "Relax Ms. Starr, you are still performing...you will be closing the show." She screamed and Austin held a breath in. "Closing?" They both said in two completely different tones. Kira was excited...Austin was hyperventilating a bit. Ally put her hand on Austin's arm which surprised him but also calmed him down a bit. "You are gonna kill it, Sunday." She whispers to him and he smiles. "Thanks Dawson."

Oh will the MMVAs be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally yay! It's done! Meg's on vacay this week so I'm not bothering her about beta reading but i hope she has fun. And to Cassie, you were right. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"There are so many clothes here!"

Ally and Trish were currently looking through the outfits that Ally had to choose from for the proclaimed Canadian award show. Her heart fluttered looking at the dresses that were on the rack. "I don't know where to start." Trish perked up. "I do. Ramone wants you to be classy but an badass for this one so he's already had one for you." Ally sighed once again. "Oh...okay." She puts down the dress she had in her hand and follows Trish to an small dressing room. "You just need to try it on so they can make adjustments." The brunette nodded before going into the changing room and looking at the dress chosen. She tilted her head as looked at it. She liked but not as much as the one she had in her hand.

She had the weird feeling in her stomach again, telling her that this whole thing was wrong. But she shook her head. It was all part of the job description, celebrities have other people choose their clothing all the time. No big deal. She puts on the dress before walking out to show Trish. "Cute. You look good. Any complaints?" Trish asked typing away at her iPad. "It's a little big at the top, I don't have a chest." She giggled a little. "It's not that bad, Ally. Plus, you make up for it with your ass." Ally gasped. "Trish!" "What? You should see Austin when you walk out the breakroom. Imagine when you guys are gonna be dancing together, he's gonna have a heart attack." The girls giggled. Trish took the other notes for the dress before dismissing Ally to go take it off. "Wanna get something to eat after this?" Ally asked peeking her head out the door. Trish nodded. "Yeah, you are clear for the day. There's a place up the road that I have been dying to try." Ally nodded and smiled before closing the door. She liked Trish. They are completely opposites but still make it work. She liked that they clicked even though Trish practically ran her life.

If she trusted anyone with it, it would be her.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Make sure you have all your stuff. The plane leaves in an hour." Ramone states. The room became full of cheers and groans. The company had two planes that were set to take the large group of people to the awards. Most of them were for Kira's big performance, though. Ally paid most of them no mind as they did her. She sat in front of the airport window watching the planes go up into the air. She loves the feeling of flying high and being with the clouds. She holds her book close to her as everyone around her are becoming buzzing bees. "I got you Starbucks." She looks up to see Trish and takes the cup from her hands. "Thanks, Trish. I needed it." The latina just nods before sitting down next to her. "Are you sitting next to me on the plane?" Trish shakes her head. "I promised Dez I would sit next to him." She points towards the redhead playing with a camera. He looked up and waves wildly at the Latina. "He's one of the video directors that the record company uses." Ally looked at him before looking back at her. "He likes you doesn't he?" Trish rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." Ally awed. "He can't be that bad." They booth looked again to see Dez recording them and winking at their direction. "Have fun sitting next to him on a 5 hour flight."

Trish groaned, before slowly sliding down her chair not wanting to be seen.

* * *

Ally took a seat on the private plane and looked out the window. She's glad to have made it to the private plane for all the performers and fellow artists. Sadly the interns she befriended were on a different flight with the equipment and with Dez talking Trish to death the entire flight, she was alone. She feels a body next to her and looks up. "Hey Moon." He nods to her as he puts on his seat belt. "Dawson, mind if I join you?" She nods slowly. "Don't you want to be with Kira?" He shakes his head. "I don't feel like getting drunk with her and the rest of the dancers. No alcohol the night before a performance...it's one of the only morals I've kept." Ally nods understandingly. "Good for you, Austin." He shrugs before looking out the window.

The plane started to move and he stiffened. Ally notices him clutching onto the armrests with both hands. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, totally. Not afraid of taking off and landing 'because you can plunge to the Earth if it is not at the right speed or velocity. Nope." He sped up his voice as the plane went faster. Ally notices him close his eyes as the plane tips up into the air. She looks around to see everyone in their section looking out the windows. She gulps and doesn't think for once and does.

She takes her hand and places it on top of his before slightly moving her fingers and tracing it. Austin stopped panicking for a second and looked at her. He smiled at her as she continues to trace his hand to distract him. "Does it help?" she whispered looking the hand only. "Yeah, thank you Ally." She smiles and looks up at him. He said her name. Her first name, not a Dawson in sight. Even though Dawson was never meant in a bad way, she was glad for once her first name was addressed by the blonde. Her heart fluttered a tiny bit as did his. The plane stabilized in the air and Austin took a sigh of relief. She looked at him and he looked at her.

Maybe not sitting with Trish was a good thing.

* * *

The more Ally spends time with Kira, she wonders what is the real her. The one behind all the lights, record producers, etc. She watches as she smiles for the paparazzi as she exits her vehicle for the awards. Her appearance to the public as being the bubbly pop star must have been exhausting. Ally was glad they made her pop rock instead of that. She wouldn't blame Kira for acting out. Ally suddenly hears about her name being called and looks to see Trish. "Remember that-"

Ally heard the things beforehand and she knew. She blanked out as she saw her car was next for the drop off. This was it. Her first carpet at her first award show. She was going on a red carpet. Her heart started beating a little faster, breath was shorten. Her vision began to blur. "Ally…Ally… ALLY!" She looks up to see Trish looking at her worried. "What?" "You are literally starting to hyperventilate. Do you need water? Should I tell Ramone to cancel the appearance?" Ally shook her head. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing. "Are you sure? Cause no matter what, your health is important." She nodded once again. "I'm good, Trish. Just nervous. I'm...ready." The latina nodded for the usher to open the door before stepping out before Ally with a sign with her name on it. "Then let's go."

Ally has never seen so many cameras in her life. The flashes were driving her crazy. Everyone was screaming directions at her from all different places. She had to focus on one at a time or she would be instantly caught up in the the chaos. She manages to get down the red carpet and she thanks the heavens for the fact that her dress is just to her knees. Also, that a more well known artist took the attention off of her. Trish guides her to the next phase of the red carpet. As she pasts, she sees fans lined up at the barricades. She sends a wave which receives some returns and confused faces. Ally laughed a little as she continue to walk past them.

* * *

Ally sighed in relief when she sit her dressing room couch as she finished on the red carpet. After lots of interviews and saying the thing over and over, she just wanted to sleep until her time to come. In one hand held her purse that she desperately clutched as she walked carpet hoping it wouldn't fall and cause her to bend over. The other held a small piece of paper that contain some writing unknown to Ally from a guy on the red carpet. One she happened to accidently gush about while he was doing an interview right next to her. Trish sat right next to her relief that she was off her feet and already took off her shoes for comfort. Their peace and quiet was short lived when a energetic blonde came into the room. He walked in sitting on the vanity where her mirror was and looked at the two girls. He laughed before really examining the Ally's outfit.

"You look great, Dawson." She shyly smiled. "Thanks, Moon." Trish coughed before Austin rolled his eyes looking at her. "You too, Trish." She nodded before going back to her tablet. He looked over at Ally's hand in wonder. "What you got in there?" He pointed towards the little paper she had in her fingers. She looked down to see she was still holding the piece of paper given to her. "Oh Gavin Young gave to me. Said follow the instructions...I'm just hoping it's not a restraining order of some sort." Austin face palmed, while Trish finally tapped into the conversation. "Wait...Gavin Young gave that to you?" Austin raised an eyebrow at her while she wanted to crumple right there of embarrassment. "Yeah…" She answered. "OMG ALLY! OPEN IT!" Trish rushes over to her, unaware the star had given her a note. The brunette drakes the crumpled paper opening it revealing a simple message. "Call Me." Then followed by 11 digits. "YOU GOT HIS NUMBER OH MY GOSH!" The other two looked at the Latina before she settled herself. "I mean... oh who gives a shit. IT'S GAVIN YOUNG!" Austin glanced at the paper once more before muttering something the line of "that bitch…" which the brunette heard but didn't press on it as she still shocked.

"Why me? Why not someone else?" She ot Austin laughed. "Okay I'll speak on behalf of all guys, do you see you? Especially right now?" she looked up. "What do you mean?" She walked closer to him, which caused him to walk backwards into the wall. Her body slightly brushed hers as he began to really stutter at his words. "Well...umm...you're really...um" Ally leaned closer to him. "Really what Austin?" He gulped. "You-"

"KIRA HAS ARRIVED!"

The two jumped away from each other. Ally stuffed the note inside her bra for safekeeping. The girl didn't seem to notice the tension in the air though. "Mr. Ramone wanted me to check on my little mentee.." Ally rolled her eyes slightly. "Well seems like you are okay, so I'm off. Don't mess up my name during my performance." She turned so that she was facing Austin and put her finger seductively on his chest. "You coming Austy?" She says trailing her finger down his chest. Gulping slowly, he almost nods but stops himself. "No, um...you know warmups...and stuff." He stuttered out and she groaned at his response. "Fine. But my performance better be kickass then...I'll go by myself." She stormed out the room and slammed the door causing everyone to jump.

"Never thought I would see the day, Austin Moon rejects Kira Star. That's a history book moment." Trish joked as she began to laugh. Austin groaned in response which grew laughter from both girls.

* * *

"15 minutes till Kira...10 till Ally needs to be onstage."

Ally finished getting her makeup retouched and took a deep breath. This is her first moment on television all over the world. Even though she is just speaking...one fall...one trip...one stutter...she is screwed. She sitting back stage collecting her thoughts when she hears screams. She looks to see a bunch of people running towards small area backstage. She looks closely to see some of the record companies employees are in the mess, so she follows them to the location. Pushing her way through the small crowd that has formed, she looks down to see what was going and gasped.

Austin,was in the center of the madness hunched over holding onto his ankle.

She pushed through the front line before kneeling next to him. "EVERYONE BACK UP!" She looked up to see Trish join her side and cause the pile to back up quickly leaving space. "What happened?" She asked. The blonde groaned. "I tripped over some huge cords that appeared out of nowhere. My ankle is killing me. I can't walk." Ally gulped before placing a hand on his arm. "Relax, okay. We are gonna get you better. Don't move." Austin rolled his eyes playfully. "Not like I can...Dawson." She cracked a small smile. At this point, paramedics and Mr. Ramone arrive to the scene. "Austin...what going on?" He looked up at the older man and shook his head. Ally and Trish didn't know what it meant but Mr. Ramone did. He picked up a walkie talkie. "Send in a backup for Austin Moon, he can't perform tonight." Ally gasped once more. "Austin…" "There's no way...trust me it hurts."

What nobody saw was the boy smirking off into the distance. Or the performer by his side of him, not sure if she made the right decision.

* * *

"Kira and Elliot went out there tonight and performed. They did well. I think I did an okay job presenting. Everyone sends their best wishes. We are flying back tomorrow, so you can get properly looked at and stuff." Ally finished her spillings and looked at Austin laying on the bed. He smiled at the three guests that's occupied his hospital room. "Thanks, to all three of you for staying with me." Trish, Dez and Ally nodded. The three went straight to the hospital after the award show ended, despite both invites to Kira and Gavin's afterparties. "Of course, bro. Why wouldn't I?" Dez responded. There was a silence after this. Trish and Dez sat against the wall ready to doze off any second. Ally sat near the bed next to Austin on the other side. She blankly watched the small tv until Austin spoke up again.

"Kira came before you guys got here. Bunch of paparazzi behind her. Said she was checking up on her fallen choreographer...not her boyfriend but her employee.." Austin looked down at his hands. "You know...she said we would out to the public by now." He laughs harshly. "Funny right...I guess you really can't see who real or fake when they have the spotlight on them." Ally looked up at Austin in sympathy. "I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Don't be." He leaned closer to Ally. "It's not your fault. I don't have to work with her anymore. I'm working with you now and-" He stopped for a moment and took Ally's hand into his.

"-we got this, Ally Dawson" And that's the moment that Ally realized her life was turning upside down.


End file.
